POKEMON: Ash regresa
by pokechica
Summary: Ash desaparece y después de 7 años regresa para ganar todas las ligas de todas las regiones y cumplir sus sueños de ser un maestro pokemon.


_Hola mis queridos lectores soy nueva en esto así que si no les gusta mi historia lo siento pero como les dije soy nueva y es mi primer fic_

Podemos ver en el Monte Silver, uno de los lugares más solitarios en el mundo, se puede visualizar a una persona la cual se encuentra con las manos en los bolsillos y con un semblante serio en su rostro, en su hombro izquierdo se puede visualizar un pikachu también con el mismo semblante serio de su entrenador.

¿?: Estoy listo para volver al mundo exterior Pikachu - dice el entrenador sacando sus manos de los bolsillos.

Pikachu: Estas seguro - dice el Pikachu hablando como una persona.

¿?: - asiente -

Pikachu: Esta bien Ash sabes que te apoyo en todo - dice Pikachu con una sonrisa.

Ash: Esta ves volveremos y ganaremos cada una de las ligas - dice mientras alza el puño.

Pikachu: - asiente -

Ash: Vamos a decirle a los demás que mañana mismo partiremos a pueblo Paleta - dice dándose la vuelta y entrando a una cueva, dentro de la cueva se podía apreciar una acogedora casa.

Ash además de estar entrenando a sus pokemón, ha estado practicando el poder del aura en el monte Silver desde que perdió intencionalmente la liga Kalos hace 7 años

FLASH BACK (7 años atrás)

Podemos ver a un Ash hincado frente a su Pikachu debilitado tomándolo entre sus brazos.

Arbitro: Pikachu no puede continuar el ganador de la liga Kalos en Kalm con su chesnaugt.

Kalm: Te dije que te ganaría Ketchum - dice Kalm con superioridad - tus pokemón son tan débiles como su entrenador.

Ash solo se levanta con su Pikachu en brazos sin decir palabra alguna.

Kalm: JAJAJA eres todo un cobarde Ketchum - dice Kalm con su tono de superioridad.

Ash: - gruñe se da la vuelta, se acerca a Kalm y saca una pokeball de su cinturón, la tira para atrás y de ella sale Charizard con una charizardita.

Charizard: ¡GGGOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! - Carizard da un rugido tan fuerte que estremece todo el campo de batalla.

Esto sorprende a todo el público en general, incluso a los compañeros de Ash, ese Charizard pudo haber vencido fácilmente al Chesnaugt de Kalm.

Kalm: Pero cómo? - dice Kalm totalmente en shock.

Ash: Solo diré que no estoy listo para enfrentarme a la elite - dice Ash de manera seria y subiéndose al lomo de su Charizard.

Kalm: ... - eso dejo muy sorprendido a Kalm.

Ash: Vámonos Charizard - dic Ash dando unos toques al lomo de Charizard - ___les prometo que me hare mas fuerte, no los decepcionare amigos_ \- dice Ash en su mente mientras Charizard emprende el vuelo saliendo por el techo del estadio - AHORA CHARIZARD SU BE LA VELOCIDAD - grita Ash asiendo que Charizard aumento su velocidad a una anormal.

Las personas en el estadio no podían creer lo que vieron ese Charizard además de que pudo haber vencido a ese Chenaugt, podía volar a una velocidad anormal en cualquier pokemón.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ash: Bien amigos es hora de volver al mundo exterior y ser los campeones - dice Ash con una pequeña sonrisa dirigiéndose a Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile, un Lucario de color negro y rojo fuego y una Gardevoir con la parte verde de color rosado - mañana temprano volveremos y tendré que darle explicaciones a mi madre y a muchas personas - dice sonriendo y dando un suspiro - muy bien que descansen - dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa pero antes de entrar Gardevoir se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla un tanto sonrojada.

Lucario: Que descanse bien maestro - dice Lucario poniéndose en posición de loto.

Greninja: Descansa Ash - dice haciendo lo mismo que Lucario.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

Ash se despierta viendo que pikachu aún está dormido.

Ash: Despierta amigo es hora de levantarse - dice moviendo levemente a Pikachu - es hora de levantarse Pikachu - dice recibiendo un ronquido como respuesta de Pikachu - Ash dejo que Pikachu durmiera mientras él se cambia al terminar de cambiarse tenia puesto su ropa que uso en la región Kalos solo que era más grande pues Ash ha crecido estos últimos años y tenía su mega-aro al terminar fue por un megáfono para despertar a Pikachu, se aclaró la garganta y puso su boca en el megáfono - PIKACHU DESPIERTA SE HAN ROBADO TU KETCHUP- dice Ash por el megáfono despertando no solo a Pikachu sino también al resto d sus pokemón.

Pikachu: QUIENSE ATREVIO A ROBAR MI KETCHUP - dice alterado mirando a todos lados - no hay ningún Ketchum verdad - dice comprendiendo lo que paso.

Ash: Nop pero cuando lleguemos a pueblo Paleta comerás mucho ketchup.

Pikachu: Y QUE ESPERAMOS VAMONOS - dice Pikachu levantando una de sus patitas.

Ash: Bien vamos afuera - dice Ash dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa - muy bien amigos es hora de partir - devolviendo a todos a sus pokeballs, menos a Charizard del cual se sube a su lomo y emprenden el vuelo - VAMOS CHARIZARD SUBE LA VELOCIDAD - con esa orden Charizard vuela a una velocidad anormal.

ESE MISMO DIA EN LA RESIDENCIA OAK

Nos encontramos en el patio de la residencia Oak con, la madre de Ash (Delia), el profesor Oak, Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracey, Dawn, Johana, May y su familia, y aun están esperando a Iris, Cilan, Stefan, Cameron y su Lucario, Bianca, Biryil y el equipo Eevee, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena y su madre Grace y Cynthia, para una reunión que organizaron el profesor Oak, la madre de Ash y Gary.

Misty: Señora Delia ¿podría decirnos para qué es la reunión? - pregunta confundida.

May: Si podría decirnos - dice igualmente confundida.

Delia: La hicimos porque a Ash le hubiera gustado que todos sus amigos estén juntos - dice con nostalgia.

En ese momento tocan la puerta de la residencia Oak.

Profesor Oak: Yo voy - cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con todos los amigos de Ash de la región Unova y Kalos, acompañados de Cynthia.

Todos: Hola Profesor Oak.

Profesor Oak: Hola pasen los estábamos esperando - dijo el profesor haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar

Todos: Gracias - entrando a la residencia y dirigiéndose a el patio.

Delia: Muy bien ya que estamos todos hay que preparar las cosas para la reunión de mañana.

Todos: - asienten -

(3 HORAS DESPUES)

Después de preparar las cosas para la reunión, los amigos de Ash de la región Unova, Hoen y Kalos se fueron a un hotel de pueblo, Dawn, su madre Johana y Cynthia se quedaran en la residencia Ketchum y mientras que Misty y Brock se quedaran en la residencia Oak con el profesor Oak, Tracey y Gary.

(SOBREVOLANDO EL BOSQUE DE CIUDAD VERDE CON ASH)

Ash: Charizard - dice llamando la atención de su pokemón - viajemos quiero hablarle a un amigo - dice Ash con una sonrisa, Charizard obedeciendo la orden de su entrenador descendió a el bosque Verde - gracias amigo - dice bajando del lomo de Charizard, sacando las pokeballs de sus otros pokemón y lanzándolas al aire - ¡Salgan todos! - el resto de sus pokemón quedaron uno al lado del otro al ser llamados por su entrenador.

Lucario: Que ocurre maestro? - pregunta confundido al estar en un bosque.

Ash: A eso voy Lucario - dice Ash con una sonrisa - muy bien amigos desde aquí nos vamos a continuar caminando…..

 **CONTINUARA…**

 _BUENO ESTA LISTO SI LES GUSTO ENVIEN REVIWES Y SI NO IGUAL PARA INTENTAR MEJORAR EL FIC_


End file.
